The Gates of Elysium
by time-converges
Summary: Sometimes memories return in dreams - what happens when the memories aren't yours? Spoilers for Journey's End.
1. Chapter 1

"Thanks!" Donna said to the barista, taking her usual latte back to the table where her friend Nerys was already sipping her tea. "Blimey, I'm tired," she said, as she sat down. And she was - felt it down to her bones.

"No wonder - all that caffeine must keep you up all night," Nerys answered.

"Oh, that doesn't bother me."

"Then it's all that flitting about. You should get a proper job, settle in one place. I don't know how you do it."

"Lord, you sound like my mother." Donna rolled her eyes.

"Bite your tongue!" Nerys protested, and they both laughed.

Donna sipped at her coffee. "It's not work. I love temping. Seeing different places, meeting new people. Not having to put up with the same annoying people every day." Not having to think, 'I have to do this every day for 20 years.' Of course, it also meant no office birthday parties, or anniversaries. But that was fine.

"No, this way you get to meet new annoying people all the time."

Donna smiled, "S'pose so."

Nerys pressed her, watching her closely. "So what is it then?"

Donna avoided her gaze, staring into her coffee cup instead. "I've been having these weird dreams. At least, I think so. I don't remember them very well, but I wake up and feel like I haven't slept at all."

"Dreams? What sort of dreams?"

"I dunno - I forget them almost as soon as I wake up. Just fragments are left." Donna sipped at her coffee again. "I know it's mad, but I can't help hoping..."

"Hoping?"

"That I'm getting my memory back. All that missing time - the wedding that wasn't, my Dad, the last six months. It's like...it's like it's on the tip of my tongue, you know?"

Nerys tried not to look worried. "Sometimes memories are buried for a reason. To protect us."

"You're probably right. I'm just tired." Donna looked away, out the window, then back at Nerys. "But enough about me - how are the twins?"

"Holy terrors. Mum has them for the day, thank God." Nerys pushed her empty teacup out of the way. "Come over for dinner tomorrow. The kids would love to see you, and you should get out of the house."

"Sounds good. I'll call you, yeah?" She glanced at her watch. "Must dash." And she was off. She saw Nerys pick up her mobile and dial.

Donna closed the door behind her and tossed the car keys on the table. "I'm home," she called.

Her mother emerged from the kitchen. "About time you got home. Dinner's nearly ready. Help your grandfather set the table."

Donna sighed. She went in to help Granddad.

He smiled and came over to envelop her in a hug. "Hiya, sweetheart. How was work?"

"Same old thing, not too bad," Donna replied. "How 'bout you?"

Wilf chuckled. "Same old thing." He whispered, "Your mum's in a mood, best steer clear."

Donna rolled her eyes. "So I gathered." Donna sat down in one of the dining room chairs.

He busied himself with the plates and silverware. "How's Nerys?"

"She's fine. Wait, how did you know I saw her today?"

"Hm? You said this morning you were meeting her. How else would I know?" Was he avoiding her eyes?

"Did I?" Donna didn't remember, but perhaps she had. How else would he know? "She's fine. Invited me up for dinner, to see the babies. Well, they aren't babies anymore, are they? Nearly 4, I think."

"That's nice. You should get out more."

"Not you, too." Donna protested. "I'm fine."

"You just look tired, is all."

"Do I look that bad? Thanks."

Donna's mother came in, carrying the platter with the main course. "Donna, don't just stand there - go do the potatoes. Make yourself useful."

Donna bit back an automatic retort. She was too tired to deal with her mother, so she just went in to the kitchen and got the potatoes. She poured herself a glass of wine as well, and went back to the table. Her mother gave her a look, but didn't say anything. They ate dinner in silence.

Donna went up to her room after washing up, and flung herself across her bed. She picked up her mobile, but decided she was too tired to talk to anyone tonight. She was tired of having the same conversations with her friends. Tired of trying to cover up for the gaps in her memory. Tired of feeling like she had no one to talk to, no one to help her.

She stared up at the ceiling, trying to remember. The memory she missed the most was of her Dad. Why couldn't she remember him passing? His funeral? The last thing she remembered about him was just before the wedding. The wedding that didn't happen. And why couldn't she remember that? She remembered walking down the aisle, then nothing. And her head started to ache, as it always did when she tried to remember.

She rubbed her eyes, surprised to find she was crying, silent tears running down her face. Lord, she was cracking up for sure. She went into the bathroom to wash her face. Maybe tonight she could get some sleep.

Donna was dreaming. Screaming, metallic voices. Spaceships, and planets, burning. She was there, in the midst of it. Watching it happen, making it happen. She saw a ship, flying into...something terrible. Heard someone say, "The nightmare child!" And the ship being...devoured - there was no other word for it. No way to stop it, though she tried. Fear, rage, despair all flooded through her, and she woke screaming, tearing at the bedclothes.

"Donna, Donna, wake up!" Wilf was shaking her, and she was flailing, striking out, not knowing what she was doing. She opened her eyes, tears running down her face.

"They're all gone!" She gasped. "I tried, but--"

"Who's all gone?"

Donna looked at him, eyes focused on him at last. "What? Did I say something?"

"You were dreaming. Gave us a good scare with all that screaming!" Wilf sat down on the bed next to her. "Do you remember anything?"

She closed her eyes. "No, it's gone. Just the feelings are left." She pressed her hand to her chest. "Fear, sadness. So sharp."

"It's okay now. Lie back, and try to get some more sleep. I'll be right down the hall."

Donna obeyed, closing her eyes. She heard him go down to the kitchen and pick up the phone. She heard him say, "Mr Harkness, this is Wilfred Mott," before sleep claimed her again.


	2. Chapter 2

"Cardiff? Why should we go to bloody Cardiff?" Donna saw her grandfather give her mother a look across the breakfast table.

"No reason, just a change of scenery might be nice," Wilf answered, without looking at her.

Donna looked from one to the other. "I know what this is. It's another bloody doctor, isn't it?"

Wilf didn't answer, so Sylvia said, "Well, my friend Mary said she saw a specialist there who fixed her headaches right up!"

"You are kidding me. I'm not seeing any more doctors." Donna felt a twinge of pain behind her eyes. "And I doubt there's anyone in Wales who can help me." She rose from the table. "I've got work, then I'll be at Nerys's for dinner."

"Donna, please. At least think about it," her mother said.

"I don't need to think about it. I'm not going to Cardiff!" Donna grabbed her bag from the table by the door. She didn't quite let it slam behind her as she left.

Nerys opened the door. "Oh, thank God you're here. Please, entertain these little monsters while I finish dinner!"

The monsters in question launched themselves at Donna. "Aunt Donna, Aunt Donna! Come see our new toys!" and they each grabbed one of her hands and pulled her into the house.

"Benjamin! Christopher! Play nicely with your Aunt Donna!"

Donna laughed as she let them drag her into the sitting room. It looked as though a toy store had exploded in there. She sat on the sofa as the twins first ransacked her purse looking for sweets. The boys then took turns showing off their latest toys. Donna admired each in turn, and let them demonstrate the features of each one. "My, what a clever little car!" "I've never seen anything like that!" "Now, don't hit your brother with that!" "You've got a robot!" And there was that little twinge behind the eyes again. Donna pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Alright boys, dinner's ready! Give your poor Aunt Donna a moment's peace." Nerys emerged from the kitchen, wiping her hands on a towel. "Donna? Are you alright?"

Donna let her hand drop. "Fine, I'm fine. I'd forgotten how noisy two children can be."

Nerys laughed. "You should see them on a normal day. They are on their best behavior for you."

Donna let the two boys lead her into the dining room. The boys bickered a bit over who got to sit next to her, before she pointed out that she could, in fact, sit between them. They then proceeded to spend the rest of dinner trying to sneak food on or off of Donna's plate, interrupted occasionally by Nerys admonishing them, "Boys, keep your hands to yourself!" and Donna saying "Don't worry, they're fine."

After dinner, Nerys shooed her out of the kitchen. "I'll do the washing up - maybe the boys will sit down long enough for you to read them a story."

The boys raced to the bookshelf. After much negotiation and not a little bit of pushing, they settled on two books for her to read. They cuddled up next to her on the sofa, one on each side, and listened with rapt attention as she read the two stories.

She closed the second book, and said "There now. Ready for bed?" Pain seared through her head, and it felt like the room was spinning. She closed her eyes, trying to regain her equilibrium. She opened her eyes to see both Benjamin and Christopher looking at her. "Will you read them again?" Benjamin asked. Donna smiled weakly, and nodded. "Of course I will, sweetheart."

It took a great deal more effort than Donna would have expected to get two little boys to go to bed, but she and Nerys finally managed it. Donna sank into the sofa again. "I don't know how you manage with them every day!"

Nerys just smiled. "I'd tell you it gets easier, but that would be a lie." She handed Donna a glass of wine, and sat down in the chair across from her. "How are you feeling?"

Donna looked at her sharply. "Why do people keep asking me that?"

Nerys wrinkled her nose. "Fine, be like that."

Donna sighed. "I'm fine. Granddad and Mum want to take me to Cardiff to see another doctor. Cardiff!"

"Cardiff? Are you going to go, then?"

"No! I'm tired of doctors, and I'm not going to bloody Wales!" Another twinge behind her eyes. Donna resisted rubbing her head.

"I dunno, might be nice to just get away for a bit. Maybe you can do some shopping?"

Donna looked at her, but Nerys wouldn't meet her gaze. "Did they call you? Tell you to try to convince me? You are kidding me!" She put down her glass and stood. "When I get home--"

Nerys stood and took her arm. "They - we - are just worried about you."

"I don't like people talking behind my back. I should be getting home." She pulled away.

"Donna, please. What can it hurt to go?"

"I'm not going to Cardiff!" Donna picked up her bag. "Thanks for dinner. We'll do lunch this week, yeah?"

"Yeah."

Donna was dreaming. She was standing somewhere - where? Watching on a screen as ships swarmed around the planet below. Her hands gripping a console, white knuckled. Not her hands, not her body, but familiar. Someone's voice - hers? - shouting, screaming. Saw something - missiles? - fired from the planet below, but no match for the ships. Watched as the ships rained destruction down, down. Saw fire and death race across the surface. Counted in her head the millions dying below. She touched her face - tears - voice hoarse from shouting. Pounding her fists on the panel. Helpless. She woke, choking on a scream, head pounding. She made it to the toilet before she was sick.

The next morning, at breakfast, she said, "Maybe Cardiff wouldn't be so bad."

They were met at the train station by a tall man in an a long overcoat. Donna said in a low voice, "What sort of doctor sends someone to the station to meet you?" Her mother just hushed her.

"Mr. Mott, Mrs. Noble, Ms. Noble, I'm Jack Harkness." He shook each of their hands in turn. "I have a car waiting for us if you'll just follow me."

"You sound American!" Donna blurted out.

Jack grinned. "Yes, I do. Is that okay?"

Donna said, "Well, I suppose so." Well, if he was going to go around looking like that, all tall and dark and handsome, he could be anything he liked. She let him take her bag from her and followed him to the waiting car.

"I thought we'd go straight to the office, unless you'd rather stop at your hotel first," Jack said, catching Donna's eye in the rearview mirror.

Donna glanced at her grandfather, who nodded. She said, "That's fine, might as well get started." She felt off-balance, like things were happening too fast. She tried to steal glances at Jack, but he kept catching her looking at him. He would smile every time, but she would just look away, embarrassed.

They finally pulled up to a nondescript building, one that looked like every other doctor's office she had been to lately. Jack led the way past the front desk, nodding at the man sitting there. She thought he looked at her a bit too long for her comfort. Jack opened one of the doors in the hallway, saying, "Mr. Mott, Mrs. Noble, if you could wait in here."

"Wait, they can't come in with me?" Donna asked.

"I thought it would be simpler to just talk to you first, then if they are needed they can come in later."

Donna looked at her grandfather again. He took her hand and squeezed it. "You'll be fine, sweetheart. We'll be right here if you need us." Her mother nodded, but was uncharacteristically silent.

Donna reluctantly followed Jack down the hall to another room. He turned on the lights, and gestured to the chair in front of the desk. He pulled the chair from behind the desk around to be next to her. "Less formal this way," he said. Donna sat, looking around. This didn't look like a doctor's office. The walls were bare, except for one generic painting. There were no personal items on the desk - just a calendar and a pen next to the phone. The desk and the chairs were the only furniture.

Donna said, "Are you the doctor, then?"

She thought a shadow crossed his face. "Not exactly, but I am the one who is going to try to help you."

"Oh my God. You're not a psychologist, are you?" Donna said, with a horrified expression.

Jack laughed, "No, not that either. But please believe that I want to help."

Donna looked at him, considering. She wanted to trust him, but this was all so strange. "Can you help me get my memories back?"

Again the shadow of a pained expression. "I don't know. I don't want to get your hopes up. But I do think we'll be able to help with the dreams and the headaches. This is uncharted territory. Are you willing to try?"

"Is there a chance things could get worse?"

Jack leaned over and took her hand. "Yes."

She looked down at his hand holding hers. "But that might happen if we don't do anything, right?"

He squeezed her hand. "Right."

She paused for a long moment. Finally she sighed, sat up straighter in her chair, and met his gaze. "I'm in."


	3. Chapter 3

"You work in the tourism office?" Donna asked, as Jack let them into the small office.

"Not exactly." He led her through to a lift, then to a large round door that clanked and groaned as it turned to open. Donna stepped through, then gaped at the large room she emerged into. She could see computers and equipment in what seemed to be a haphazard pattern all around the room, and its ceiling stretched impossibly up over her head.

Two people were waiting on the other side of the door. One was the nice-looking man in the suit from the other office, the other was a younger woman with dark hair. Jack said, "Donna, this is Gwen Cooper and Ianto Jones. Gwen, Ianto, this is Donna Noble." Ianto nodded at her, then went into another room, muttering something about tea.

Gwen stepped forward and shook Donna's hand. "Welcome. If you'll come this way, we can get started."

"Started?" Donna asked.

Gwen looked at Jack. "You haven't told her?"

"Not yet, and you know why not," he answered.

"Just how long do you think that will work?" Gwen asked.

"It's working so far!" he replied.

"Please--" Donna said. She looked back at Jack, trying to hide the fear that was causing her stomach to clench painfully. She felt trapped. She pressed her hands to her temples. "Just--give me a minute."

Jack was suddenly beside her, taking her shoulders in his hands. "It's okay."

Donna pulled away from him. "How can you say that? You don't know me. I certainly don't know you. I don't know what I am doing here."

Jack sighed. "I know this is hard, but you have to trust me."

"You can try the charm all you like, but I'm not doing anything until you tell me what you are planning to do." Donna crossed her arms over her chest.

Jack turned and walked a few steps away. "Okay. Okay." He looked back at her. "This is more complicated than you know."

"Try me."

"You have a gap in your memory."

"Tell me something I don't already know."

"I know some of what is in that gap."

Donna's mouth dropped open. "How - what?"

Gwen led her to a nearby chair, and Donna sat down, still speechless. Jack paced around the room. "The problem is, I can't tell you anything about the memories you are missing."

"What? Why not?"

"Not because I don't want to. I know what it's like to have...missing time." Jack's eyes darkened. "In your case, the memories are in your head, locked away, to keep you safe. Even telling you this much is a risk."

Donna shook her head. She felt like he world was tilting, spinning away from her. "I don't understand."

Jack pulled another chair up next to her. "I know."

She put her head in her hands. "I feel like I'm going mad." She felt Gwen's hand on her shoulder.

"I know."

She looked back up at him. "What could possibly have happened to me that would be dangerous for me to remember? I'm a temp, from Chiswick. Nothing interesting has ever happened to me."

Jack smiled and looked away.

Donna stood and walked a few steps away, thinking. Should she trust him? There was no reason on earth that she should. Still, he seemed sincere enough, and capable. And if he did know what was missing, maybe he could help her recover those lost months. At least she felt less alone. She turned to him. "What's the plan, then?"

Jack stood, but didn't move toward her. "First, we'll use hypnosis to try to find out what you are dreaming. Once we know that, we can figure out how to control or stop them. That should stop the headaches, too."

Donna was relieved there was a plan, vague as it was. "I didn't hear anything about getting my memory back."

Jack shook his head. "Not until we figure out how to do it safely. Someone else is working on that."

Donna's eyes widened. "Someone else?"

"I can't tell you who that is, either, sorry."

Donna rolled her eyes. "Why am I not surprised by that?"

Donna sat in what she assumed to be an examination chair of some sort, in what was apparently the medical bay. She was afraid to ask for more detail after seeing the various tools and instruments that were scattered about. Gwen and Jack were on either side of her, connecting wires from some sort of helmet on her head to various consoles. Donna felt her hands shaking against the armrests. "You aren't going to make me cluck like a chicken or anything?" she asked, louder than she meant to.

Gwen laughed. "No, it's not like that." She gestured at the contraption on Donna's head. "This will put you into a simulated dream state, sort of a hypnotic state, as if you were asleep. It will also pick up your brain waves and translate them so that we can see what you see in your dream."

"And you've done this before?"

Gwen shook her head. "Not exactly."

"I don't suppose you are a doctor?" And there was that pain, behind her eyes, just a flash. Donna heard the monitor chime. Jack looked at the monitor, then at Gwen, who resumed connecting Donna to the machines, without answering. Finally they finished, and Gwen pushed a switch to lower the chair to a more reclined position. She and Jack retreated to the monitors.

Gwen said, "We'll be right here the whole time. Just try to relax. Are you ready?"

Donna just nodded, and closed her eyes. She felt cold, and thought about asking for a blanket, but she could already feel herself slipping away.

Donna was dreaming. She was herself, but not herself, running around a console, flipping switches, turning knobs, not moving fast enough. She kept looking at a viewscreen, one that showed strange symbols that she understood in her dream, and pictures of what was outside. Ships - millions of them. And another planet below, this time her own planet. She was talking to someone, desperation in her voice. "There must be another way!" And the response, "You know there is not."

The dream skipped, and she was still, watching on a screen again, watching the planet below burn. Tears running down her face without a sound. Watching the ships around her burn, waiting for the fire to take her as well, knowing it would.

Donna came awake, screaming, crying, pulling at the wires around her. She felt hands on her, holding her down firmly. Heard voices. "Shh, Donna, you're alright, you're safe, we're here."

Donna opened her eyes to see both Jack and Gwen looking at her anxiously. She put her hands over her eyes, surprised again to find tears on her face. "They're gone, they're all gone!" she said.

Jack said in a strained voice, "Who are?"

"I don't know!" Donna sobbed. Gwen put her arms around her and held her until she stopped crying.

Donna was curled up on a settee in one of the other offices. Ianto had brought her tea and biscuits, but she had only managed to sip at the tea. She could hear Jack and Gwen outside the door.

"Jack, what was that?"

"I have an idea, but I can't say for sure. I know they aren't her memories, and that makes this difficult."

"What are we going to do?"

"We're going to have to speed things up." Donna heard the sound of a mobile phone being dialed. "Martha?" and a pause. "Can you reach him?" another pause. "Tell him she's remembering his nightmares. He'll know what that means. Tell him to hurry."

Gwen asked, "What if he hasn't found a way?"

"Don't worry. He never gives up."


	4. Chapter 4

Donna sat on the settee, waiting to see if Jack or Gwen would come in to check on her. She turned toward the door when it opened, revealing Jack. He pulled up a chair next to her. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Better. My head hurts."

"I'm sorry for that."

"What did you mean when you said, 'She's remembering his nightmares'?" Donna watched his face closely.

"You heard that?" He looked over at the door. "Some of the memories that are locked away - they aren't your memories. There was an accident. Those memories are the ones that are breaking through in your dreams." He stood up. "Look, this is very dangerous. I shouldn't be telling you any of this."

Donna's head pounded. Memories that weren't hers? An accident? "What about my memories? Are they still up here?" She tapped her head.

Jack nodded. "Oh, yes. They are all there. But freeing them frees all of the others, and we can't do that. At least not yet."

"And the 'someone else' - he's working on that?"

Jack sat down again and took her hands, looking earnestly at her. "Yes. And he won't give up, not ever."

"How do you know that?"

"He never gives up on the people he loves."

Donna felt something like an electric shock run through her, and her head snapped back, eyes unseeing. In her mind she saw silver leafed trees, and a burnt orange sky. Red grass, and snow-capped mountains. A citadel on a hill, encased in a dome. She felt her whole body shaking, and dimly heard voices.

"Donna, Donna, hold on!"

And a woman's voice, "What do we do? What's happening?"

"Neuron implosion - we're too late. Call Martha!"

And then unfamiliar voices. "Step back." "We've got her." And then darkness.

Donna opened her eyes, squinting against the brightness in the room. She turned her head to see Gwen smiling at her. "You're awake! How do you feel?"

Donna considered. "Sleepy, but fine. What day is it?"

"Wednesday. You've been sleeping since yesterday."

"What happened?"

Gwen stood. "I'll just go get Jack to explain."

Donna sat up. She was still on the sofa where she had been sitting earlier. She pushed her hair back from her face, then froze as she realized - she remembered! She remembered everything - the wedding, her dad, Pompeii, the Ood, the Sontarans, the Daleks - the Doctor! She stood up just as Jack walked into the room. She grinned at him, "I remember! All of it! And you!" She threw her arms around him, and he lifted her off the ground in a hug. He set her down again, laughing.

"It's good to have you back! Now, tell me what you remember."

"All of it! Well, all of my memories, anyway. His memories, his mind - it seems to be gone." She looked at him questioningly. "Are they gone, or just locked away? What did you do?"

Jack motioned for her to sit, and he sat down next to her. "I didn't do anything. Torchwood 4 came in just in time, with something I don't even understand, beyond that whatever they had needed the Rift energy to work. They transferred his memories and unlocked yours. Just in time, I think."

"Torchwood 4?" Donna asked.

"We're Torchwood 3. Torchwood 4 disappeared years ago. We knew they would return when they were needed, but never imagined this would be why." Jack stood again. "Now, there is someone waiting outside for you."

Donna's eyes widened. "He's here?"

Jack nodded. "And it was a job keeping him out of here until we knew you were alright."

Donna stood, smoothing her clothes nervously. "Should I go out there?" She looked at Jack, nervously.

He smiled. "I'll send him in." He opened the door, revealing the Doctor, looking anxiously into the room.

Donna felt tears start in her eyes. "Spaceman."The Doctor walked over and stopped close to her, not touching. His eyes searched her face.

Donna threw her arms around him. "I missed you. Even when I didn't remember you, I missed you."

He buried his face in her hair. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. If there had been any other way."

She pulled back to look into his face. "You know there wasn't, so stop that. I'm guessing you broke a lot of rules to try to undo it, didn't you?"

"Well, maybe one or two."

"Including crossing your own timeline to make Torchwood 4 disappear and then reappear at the right time?" she asked, teasingly.

"Well, maybe a little." He pulled her to him again. "It was worth the risk."

She smiled against his shoulder, breathing him in. She felt so alive. Felt whole again. He pulled away. "Now, I have to go kill Jack. Well, not kill him--"

"What? Why? He was helping me!"

The Doctor scowled. "He put you in more danger."

Donna put her hand on his arm. "He meant well. He was trying to help me. And you."

He ran his hand through his hair. "Well, I suppose he meant well..."

She looped her arm through his. "Yes, he did. Now, I'm starving. Food first, then we have to go tell Mum and Gramps what happened. Then I have to go pack."

He looked at her questioningly. "Pack?"

"You don't think I'm going with you without my hatbox, do you?"

He grinned, "No, wouldn't dream of it."


	5. Chapter 5

"I don't understand - you mean she's fine now? I thought she could never remember." Sylvia looked from Donna to the Doctor. She and Wilf and Donna were gathered around the small table in the hotel room, while the Doctor paced around the room.

"Yes, she's fine now. Brilliant. I just needed some time to figure out a way to save her."

Donna said, "There is one thing I don't understand. Why were your memories breaking through, but not my own?"

The Doctor shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe I was better at hiding your own memories. Maybe mine were too strong so that I couldn't shield them completely. I really don't know." He ran his hand through his hair, and Donna smiled at the familiar gesture. He looked at her solemnly. "I am very sorry about that. I wouldn't wish those memories on anyone, certainly not you."

Donna met his gaze. "It's alright. No one should have to remember those things alone."

Wilf broke the silence, "Well, you two should be getting along, not sitting around her talking to us."

The Doctor turned to look at him. "Wilf, thank you. None of this would have worked without you keeping her safe and getting her here in time."

Wilf stood. "I don't think I have to tell you to take good care of her."

The Doctor shook his head. "No, you don't." He turned and held his hand out to Donna, who took it, standing. "Ready?"

Donna nodded, smiling.

The Doctor emerged from the TARDIS after taking the last load of Donna's luggage. "I think you outdid yourself on the packing this time. Did you bring everything you own?"

Donna laughed, "Not quite. Are we off, then?"

He shook his head. "No, one last stop to make. There's one more person I need to thank."

Donna rang the bell, then turned to the Doctor. "I don't understand. You had Nerys in on this, too? I thought Gramps was the one orchestrating things."

"He was. I just helped get things set up, is all."

The door opened, revealing Nerys. "Donna? I wasn't expecting--" she broke off when she saw the Doctor standing behind Donna. "It's you!" She looked back at Donna. "It worked? You're back?"

Donna laughed, "I'm back! We wanted to say thank you before I left again."

Nerys stepped back. "Well, come in for a minute. The boys will want to see you both." As if on cue, the boys came running down the stairs shouting, "Aunt Donna! Doctor!"

Donna sat with Nerys on the small sofa, watching the twins climb over and wrestle with the Doctor. He seemed to be having as much fun as they were.

Nerys said, "You are very lucky. I could see how much he missed you."

Donna nodded. "I am lucky. I think this cost him a lot."

"I daresay he will say you are worth it." Nerys smiled.

"I hope you're right."

"Boys - stop pulling the Doctor's hair! Now, if you want a story from your Aunt Donna, go get a book. Quickly!"

Donna stepped through the TARDIS doors and walked up the ramp toward the console. She stopped and placed her hand on one of the supports, and thought she felt it grow warmer under her hand. She turned to look at the Doctor, who was still standing at the doors, smiling at her. "It's good to be home," she said.

The overhead lights twinkled and Donna looked up in surprise. The Doctor chuckled. "Someone else is happy to see you."

Donna petted the support lightly. "I'm glad to see her, too." She hoped it meant the TARDIS would stop moving the bathroom around quite so often.

The Doctor walked up to the console, then turned and looked expectantly at her. "So, where to? Your wish is my command!"

Donna walked over and took his hand. "Surprise me."


End file.
